The Right Path
by naleysoth
Summary: Haley Scott is alone, raising her son in Tree Hill when her husband is in Seattle being a pro basketball player. A bittersweet turn of events take Nathan back home with his wife and son. sweet because he is home, bitter because his job is at stake. (bad summary, better story) RATED T & M
1. Chapter 1

_**This is my first fanfiction on here! And I hope it's good, I know it gets a bit sucky in the second bit but I tried – leave a review if you think it's good or message on my insta yeetnaley !**_

 _ **Harps xo**_

 **The Right Path**

" _The hardest part about saying goodbye is having to do it again every single day," – One Tree Hill 6x04_

Haley Scott let out a sigh, rubbing her forehead and taking a sip of her wine for the tenth time that night. She had just put her son to bed, but not without a fight. Like every night, Jamie insisted on having his father tuck him into bed when he knew it was impossible - especially when his father is in Seattle getting ready for a basketball game. Haley loves her husband, and she is proud of him, but it was hard rising a five year old boy on her own and even harder when she had just gotten her job as an English teacher at Tree Hill high school.

She didn't usually let the day take a toll on her like tonight, but she figured with the events she dealt with today she was allowed to take a break. Sure, drinking wine late on a school night probably wasn't the best idea, and sometimes (tonight particularly) she wonders if Nathan should have gone to Seattle in the first place. Another sigh, and another sip of wine. _"Hey, you reached Nathan Scott, sorry I can't get to the phone right now. Leave a message."_ Haley closed her eyes and took a deep breath in, remembering when she wasn't waiting by the phone for his call, when he wasn't across the country. She found it bittersweet when she reminisced, sweet because it was like he was there with her, with Jamie. Like he was home. Bitter because he wasn't there with her, he wasn't there to tuck Jamie in, and he wasn't home.

She wonders if he ever calls Seattle his home. _He must do, I mean, why wouldn't he. He's only here when it's not basketball season and when he isn't at training._ Haley looked at her phone again, he never misses a call. If he doesn't pick up, he'll call back. Tonight, however, was a night where he hadn't called at all. Haley refused to let her mind wander; she pushed away the thoughts of Nathan with another woman. It was a scandal once, and she remembers seeing it in a magazine, _Nathan Scott's Secret in Seattle_. She recalls the way her heart beat faster, the way she _knew_ he wouldn't do that because he's Nathan. Her Nathan. The same Nathan she had been married to since she was sixteen. Then she thinks of how he had called her that very moment, because he knew that it was a Friday, and she does grocery shopping on Fridays. And she knew that instant that it was just a tabloid rumour. And he was _still_ her Nathan – across the country or not.

Still, tonight would be one of those nights where she never got to hear his voice. One of those nights where she'll never hear him call her "Haley James" even though it's been Haley Scott for over five years. Haley put the glass in the kitchen sink, and checked her phone once more. There was text, just not from Nathan. Instead, it was from Lucas Scott (who's been her best friend for her whole life, and Nathans brother) telling her to go to sleep. Haley let out a small chuckle because of course Luke would know that she was waiting around for Nathan's call. She knew after calling her, Nathan called Lucas, but if Luke wasn't worried then she figured that she shouldn't be either. But she couldn't help it.

That night, like all nights after Nathan left for Seattle, Haley went to sleep alone.

/

Nathan Scott let out a heavy sigh and ran his hands through his hair. He had grown it out a bit, so some of it fell onto his forehead; he thought back to how his beautiful wife said longer hair would suit him. Right now wasn't the time to be thinking about good things though. Especially not his wife who would be so disappointed in him.

"Damn it, Nate!" his coach yelled, throwing a magazine onto the desk, "I had to pay a whole damn lot of money to make sure this wasn't published, I can't keep saving you ass like this!"

Nathan picked up the magazine and studied the images carefully, cringing at how angry he looked. "Look, coach," he started, "I wasn't gonna hit him!"

"Then why did you?" His coach threw his arms about like a mad man.

"I just… he was talking about Haley!" Nathan blurted.

"C'mon Nate you can't jeopardize your career over him saying a few things about your wife,"

Nathan shook his head, looking down at his shoes. Being yelled at by his coach took him back to high school, when his old coach often yelled at him for being stupid. But this time around, Nathan didn't think it was stupid. "You don't get it, Coach," he said quietly.

"Then tell me, Nate, 'cos you're on suspension now,"

Nathan blanched, "What?" He stood up, "You can't let that happen!"

"I damn well can! Sit down!" Nathan obliged and looked at his coach, "You can tell me what happened so we can shorten this suspension or we can keep you out for the rest of this season and the next one,"

Nathan fell back in his seat and threw his head back, "It was a bar fight,"

"Nathan, you know what Haley told me before you came here?"

Once again, the raven haired boy watched at his coach, "No,"

"She told me to make sure you don't end up in a bar brawl damn it!" His coach's voice rose with each word.

Nathan pinched his nose as he told his coach about what happened.

 _The team had just won a big game and were finalists in the playoffs, Nathan and his teammates were in a bar celebrating the big win._

" _Hey, smile a little Nate!" A good friend, Tony Battle, said as he sipped his drink. Nathan gave him a polite smile, but really he just wanted to be with Haley and Jamie. They had only spoken for an hour yesterday and Nathan was truly missing her like always. He stared into his drink, thinking about how one time in junior year, he had taken Haley to his dad's beach house and they had gotten drunk._

 _Two boys had waltzed into the bar, recklessly swinging the door open. "Dude, she is so fine!" One of them exclaimed._

 _Nathan took a glance towards them, they seemed to be looking at a magazine, he rolled his eyes and looked back to where the team were currently arm wrestling._

" _She's so not! She looks fat," Nathan heard the friend reply, he simply ignored them. He continued focussing on the arm wrestles, until he heard that same friend say the name "Haley Scott,"_

 _Nathan turned around properly this time, and looked at them, "Hey, are you blind?" The first boy asked his (very wrong) friend._

"Are you telling me," His coach started, "You got into a damn bar fight because two boys said they wanna… you know, with Haley?"

Nathan sighed dejectedly, "No," He admitted, "I got into the fight because one said she was wrong to stay with a loser like me – and I know I should've ignored them, I just… I was drinking and I was missing her and I thought 'what if I really am no good for her' because I know I'm not! And she threw away her damn singing career for me, coach!"

His coach sighed this time, rubbing his bald head, he looked at a pained Nathan, "Look, Nate, this isn't gonna be easy to clear – and it was a damn idiotic thing to do, I mean you punched two boys!" Nathan opened his mouth to protest, but his coach put his hand up to silence him before he starts, "But… I will see what I can do. For the next few months you need to be home, with your son and your wife, Nathan,"

The basketball player nodded his head, and left his coach's office.

/


	2. Chapter 2

**_My story was met with a great comments and i'm so glad!! i hope this chapter is as good as the first!_**

 ** _xoxo - harps_**

chapter 2

 _Six billion people in the world. Six billion souls. And sometimes — all you need is one._

The light poured into Haley's room, awakening her. Like most mornings, she woke up on Nathan's side of the bed. And like most mornings, Haley felt a punch in the stomach because she remembered it meant he wasn't home. It wasn't too long ago she had seen him, the beginning of last month she surprised him at an away game, but then she had to leave the next morning and they had both felt that tether that bonded them be strained once again.

Haley ran a hand through her dark brown locks, falling deeper into the bed, burying her head into the pillow that smelt like Nathan. Like home. _You need to get up._ She reminded herself. So she made her way to the bathroom, then to Jamie's room.

"Rise and shine, Jimmy Jams!" She smiled, walking into her sons room, frowning when she found his bed empty and neatly done up. Haley searched the bathroom, her room, she even checked the spare rooms.

She went down the stairs as fast as her small feet would let her move, "Jamie?" She called out.

"In here, momma!" The small voice answered from what Haley deduced was the kitchen. Her sons reply was short and was cut off by giggles.

"What the hell?" Haley mumbled to herself, wondering who has keys to her home – _Lucas?_ She questioned. But he had a meeting with an editor today, maybe he sent Peyton to check up on Haley and Jamie. Or Brooke?

Tying her robe, she called to her son again, "James, what are you–" Haley stopped short. She stared at the man opposite her son. _You're dreaming. Wake up._ "Nathan?" She let out.

"Hi, Hales," He smiled, looking up at her and admiring her naturally breathtaking beauty. Her deep brown locks fell to her shoulders, her rosy cheeks and her eyes. Her light eyes that he found himself lost in constantly.

She still hadn't moved, he noticed that. "What are you doing back?" She asked. "It's the middle of the season - Oh, my God did something happen? Are you hurt?" Immediately, she was by his side. She took his face into her hands and studied him.

He took her hands into his and brought them away from his face, "I'm fine. Nothing's wrong," he lied. "They just, decided to use the new point guard for the rest of this season, relax, I'll be playing next season," He hated lying to her. Ever since high school, when he thought it was funny to make Haley think he had forgotten her fifteenth birthday. Instead, it turned out she was alone because no family made it back to Tree Hill, and she was sobbing in her bedroom. He had told her he loved her that night, and he promised to never lie to her again.

"Oh," Haley said, feeling at ease. "Well, then," She nodded and moved away from Nathan towards

the pot of coffee. "Jame, you all set for school?"

"Yep!" The small boy beamed, "Can daddy take me, momma?" Nathan chuckled and ruffled Jamie's hair.

"Of course I can buddy," He laughed. "Just get your shoes on and I'll drop you,"

Jamie obeyed his fathers request, running to find his shoes.

Haley took a seat opposite Nathan, where Jamie previously was, and looked at her husband.

"What?" he asked, nervously chuckling.

"Nothing," Haley stated simply, smiling sweetly, "I just missed you," she admitted shyly.

"Not like I missed you," Nathan told her honestly.

Haley smiled, and closed her eyes, taking it in because she knew this was a rare moment. "I Love you," She whispered, opening her eyes to see his ocean blue orbs filled with admiration looking at her, "So much,"

"I love you more," He smirked, reaching across and holding her soft, much smaller hand.

"You didn't pick up your phone last night," Haley recalled feebly, "I thought maybe–"

Nathan shushed her, honestly he was being yelled at like a child by his coach, "I was on the plane," he said with nonchalance. Honestly though, he could feel the devastation in her voice and it broke him to know he wasn't there for her. He couldn't stand being apart from his family, especially now - when they really should be settling down and having more kids. _More kids._ He thought, _A daughter just like Haley._

Haley nodded silently, then looked up at him

and smiled widely "I'm so glad you're home," She proceeded to put her mug in the sink, and Nathan took this opportunity to finally embrace her.

Taking careful strides, he walked to her and rested his hands on her hips as she snaked hers around his neck. "Not as happy as I am, Haley James," he said lowly.

Haley's feet tingled, and her stomach fluttered as if there was a flock of butterflies in there. Her cheeks were redder than lava she was sure - extra sure because Nathan's eyes always managed to become one shade lighter when she blushed. Her eyelids fell, and she felt at home. In his arms, his touch soothing her.

And just like the very first time, his kiss to her was breathtaking. It swept her off her feet. Moved her, made her feel whole. Her heart was racing, and it ached. Not in the bad way, but in the way your legs would ache after a long run and you finally lie down. She felt at peace again.

"I love you," She told him honestly. "I'm in love with you... it's nice after all this time," She looked at her husband with her doe eyes.

"It's everything after all this time," he confirmed, locking their words with another gentle touch to her lips that he knew so perfectly. His hands resting on the dips above her hip bone that always made him wonder since the first touch _were these moulded for me?_ And he remembers answering his own question with, _they were._ Because everyone knew that Nathan and Haley were a special love. A love so special that no one knew if there was any other like it.

"Yuck!" And just like that, a product of their love has ruined a special moment. "Daddy! C'mon!" The small blonde boy whined.

Nathan pulled away from Haley, who let out a loud laugh _this is how it should be_ she told herself. _Me and him and Jamie. At home._ "Go on, I'll be here when you get back," She told him, "And maybe we can continue this," She winked playfully.

"Oh we are _definitely_ continuing this," Nathan told her with dark eyes and a smirk he knew Haley could never resist.

She let out another loud laugh that Nathan would easily admit _he_ could never resist. He loved seeing his amazing wife happy, and for now he would let her be happy. Because even if she didn't tell him, he knew she was hurting without him. And he knew he couldn't stress her out with what happened.

 _I know this was a suckish chapter im sorry! but i will make sure the story doesn't drag on and it will get better!! Leave a review! xoxo harps_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey guys! I hope you enjoy this chapter! (Don't hate me for it) I don't want the story to seem rushed but I also don't want to drag it on so I hope this chapter is good for you guys and I hope it all makes sense!**_

 _ **Xoxo – Harps.**_

 **The Right Path**

Chapter three

 _"It's you or nobody else." – one tree hill._

 _A 14 year old Haley James sat by her desk, fiddling with the pencil. She was so frustrated; she studied all night to ace this history test and stupid Nathan Scott, Mr Bigshot basketball player (Haley would never admit she thought it was amazing that he made it to varsity as a freshman – but then, she thought, it was only his fate with Dan Scott as a father) walks up to her. It was five minutes before class, and Haley was mentally going through her notes, when Nathan decides_ that _was the moment to ask her out. She didn't understand why she was still thinking about it, he was Lucas' brother (half-brother, really, but so what?). Haley sighed, looking down at the same question she'd been staring at for five minutes. Damn Nathan Scott! He doesn't even know me, she thought, why would he want to date_ me? _He's popular, I'm not. She continued debating in her head. Wouldn't Brooke Davis be a better match? Or Peyton Sawyer. Not me._

 _Frowning, Haley turned to look at the back of the class where Nathan was, almost jumping when she saw him looking right back at her with smirk plastered on his face. Was he born with that damn smirk? Haley wondered. She knew she was blushing, but she couldn't look away, and apparently, neither could he. His smirk didn't fade, and Haley was sure her blush only deepened. She finally remembered that she was doing an exam and turned around to continue it, she still felt Nathan's eyes on her. A small smiled found its way onto Haley's face._

The phone rang, jolting Haley awake from her sleep. She reached over to grab it, "Hello?" Her sleepy voice mumbled.

"Haley, is Nathan there?" Haley recognised the voice as Nathan's coach.

She placed a hand on her sleeping husbands shoulder and shook it gently, "Nate," She whispered, it was five in the morning she didn't understand what could be so important. "Nathan," She said more urgently, "Wake up, your coach is on the phone,"

Her husband's eyes fluttered open, revealing the calm blue Haley knew. "What?" He asked, in a tone that was thickly laced with grogginess. Haley bit her lip and handed him the phone with a shrug, Nathan took it, sitting up in bed. "Coach?" He asked.

"Nate, this isn't good news…"

" _Dad, I don't get what I could've done, I was double teamed!" Nathan defended, "I needed to give him the ball,"_

" _That boy doesn't need anything from us," Dan Scott responded bitterly, taking a large gulp of his alcohol, "Nathan you need to fix your game, no NBA team will want you if you give your opportunities away,"_

" _I'm a freshman! I'm lucky I made it to varsity, for God's sake. The scouts won't recruit a fifteen year old, they're looking at the seniors!"_

" _Don't give me that crap, Nathan." Dan snapped, finishing his bottle of whiskey and limping closer to Nathan, "Son, if you don't work hard you aren't going to go anywhere!" Nathan flinched under the strong scent of alcohol, Dan hit the wall beside Nathan's head, "Do you wanna end up like Keith? Selling cars? Keep up like this and that's what you'll get!" He yelled._

 _Nathan looked at his father with a hard expression, "It'll be better than ending up like you," He said lowly. "If I end up like Keith… At least I'll be happy."_

" _You'll be a bastard!" Dan threatened, throwing the bottle, causing it to smash into pieces. "You'll be a bastard, Nathan," He repeated. Dan grabbed Nathans collar, "Is that what you want?" He sneered at the smaller boy._

" _If it means I won't be your son, then yeah." Nathan choked, pushing his sorry excuse for a father off him. Truth is, Nathan loved the game, it's the only certainty he's ever known._

 _He knows that wouldn't change, ever. But Nathan also knew that ever since his mother left, his father's been worse than ever. And Nathan feared that would never change either._

Haley paced up and down the hallway; she left the room so Nathan could take the call. Her doubts got the better of her and now she was biting her lip; wondering what could possibly be so urgent. It was 5:30 now, and Nathan still hadn't opened the door.

Nathan paced around the room, "What the hell do you mean?" He whispered furiously, brows furrowed and messy hair from running his hands through it endlessly.

"They weren't convinced, Nate. Three months, and they might end your contract early," His coach said back in a disappointed tone.

"One hit, Coach!" Nathan defended, his voice rising, "He swung back for God's sakes, he -" He shook his head, raven hair falling into his eyes. Nathan pinched the bridge of his nose, "It wasn't that bad,"

"They come from a rich family," His coach explained, "Spoilt bastard decided to sue, now we paid 'em enough to keep it out of tabloids, and they'll settle for this. They don't want your money, Nate."

"It's his own damn fault!" Nathan shot back. "Goddammit," He whispered.

"Three months, Nate." His coach reminded him, "Don't do anything stupid and you might still have a job," He ended the call.

Nathan dropped the phone on the bed and took a seat beside it, sighing, he dropped his head into his hands. _Three months._ He lifted his head when the door opened slowly, and a hesitant Haley walked in with her dazzling smile which he knew was on her face to comfort him.

"Hey," She said quietly, "You okay?"

Nathan looked straight ahead, "Did you hear all of it?"

Haley's smile faltered, and she let out a breath she didn't realise she was holding. Taking a seat beside Nathan, she placed a hand on his shoulder – which was tensed. "No," She told him truthfully. "But I heard what I needed to," She said quietly. "Why didn't you tell me?"

She wasn't disappointed, or hurt. Nathan would know if she was. She was confused, and honestly, so was he. "I don't know," His voice cracked. "And I don't know what to do, Hales. I didn't want to hurt him. And I didn't even hurt him that bad, I swear," He turned to look at her, his eyes showing pain and vulnerability.

"I know," She told him, knowing he'd hear the honesty in her voice. She held his face gently, "This isn't the first time you've been suspended off a team," She reminded him, when he gave her an unamused look, she gave a small smiled, "C'mon," She nudged his shoulder which hers, "Hell, you've been suspended from _school_ , Nate,"

This time, He laughed with her.

" _Nathan?" A small voice asked from behind him, "What are you doing here?"_

 _He turned to find Haley James, the astonishingly beautiful girl in his history class. "I could ask you the same thing," He muttered bitterly. Seeing the disdain on her face, his tone softened, "Sorry,"_

 _Haley gave him an unconvinced look, "Is Nathan Scott apologising?" She asked with fake incredulousness, "To me?" She gasped. The auburn-haired fourteen year old took a seat on the swing beside him. "What's up?"_

" _Oh, you mean besides having a drunken excuse for a father, who practically tried to beat me today?" He said into darkness._

 _Haley stared at him with wide eyes. "Oh," She let out a deep exhale, "Wow…" Her eyes found the bottle in Nathan's hand, "Then why are you drinking?" her voice was thinly laced with judgement._

" ' _cause I can, okay?" He looked at her with red eyes,_ had he been crying? _Haley thought. "Because I've had a crappy day, because my mother left me, because the only family I could have is my half-brother – who practically hates me, because I can, Haley James," He said crudely._

" _Lucas doesn't hate you, Nathan," She said sweetly, blinking back tears of her own._ Damn it, Haley, why are you crying? _She chastised herself, "And… for what it's worth, I have my answer,"_

 _He gave her a confused look, "What answer?"_

" _Well, I came here to think about it because no one's at home, and if I'm gonna be alone, why not be somewhere nice and think, you know? And I'm rambling, aren't I?" She asked with flushed cheeks, Nathan nodded but he had a look in eyes that Haley had never seen before – she dared to call it adoration. "An answer to your question," She clarified. "Yes." She said triumphantly. "I will go on a date with you," She told him, blinking up at him._

" _You really are something special, Haley James." He told her. She looked at him with teary eyes, "What?" He asked, suddenly worried._

" _No one's ever said that to me before," She whispered, looking away from him._

" _Well, I find that hard to believe," He told her._

 _Haley sat up, moving closer to Nathan. "I might kiss you now," She said breathlessly._

" _I'll taste like alcohol," He warned._

" _I don't care." She said, breathing heavily all of a sudden, "I might be bad at it too," She said self-consciously._

" _I find that hard to believe too," He told her before sealing his words with a soft kiss. "I'm gonna fall in love with you someday, Haley James" Nathan declared, looking into Haley's glowing eyes. "And I'm gonna be in the NBA, and I'm gonna make you happy."_

" _I can't wait for that day," Haley told him with a bright smile._

 _ **Hope you liked it, i really enjoyed writing it!! please leave reviews they make my day!! xoxo**_


End file.
